dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Vampire (D20 Modern Class)
Twilight Vampire This is a Character Class for Step into the Gloom - Nightwatch (3.5e Sourcebook) This class is NOT suggested for Non-Night Watch campaigns, due to it's powerful abilities. Often seen as the weakest of the Dark Others due to their lack of Magical Prowess, Vampires possess powerful abilities that can rival that of any Combat Magician. Where other characters intrude upon the Twilight, the Vampire is a welcome part of it. He can stay in the Twilight Longer, and go deeper into it, than any other class. You may surprise the other Characters in your party when you sink down to the Seventh Level of the Twilight while they're still struggling with the Fourth. Making a Twilight Vampire Vampires are the undisputed masters of the Twilight, and their abilities show this. Some Vampires focus entirely on their mastery of the Twilight, while others are happy with their natural abilities, and devote their training into other pursuits. Abilities: Constitution, Wisdom, and Charisma are important to the Vampire, as Constitution boosts their hit points and even more resistance to the Twilight. Wisdom allows them to stay in the Twilight longer, and to resist mind affecting spells, and Charisma powers their Spells and Class abilities. Alignment: Any Wealth Bonus: +2 Action Points: 6 + 1/2 Character Level (Rounded Down) per level. Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Twilight Vampire. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Twilight Vampire is proficient with all Simple Weapons, Light Armor, and One Archaic Weapon. (Su): Twilight Vampires have the ability to see into, and enter, the Twilight. See Step into the Gloom (3.5e Sourcebook)/The Night, the Day, and the Twilight Charm: A Vampire may attempt to coerce a target (That he does not have to see or be able to converse with). They make opposed Charisma Checks. If the Vampire succeeds, then they may command the subject for one round. To Charm a person, a Vampire must have total concentration. They may not take any other actions except to coerce the target. In addition, the Vampire gains a +2 bonus to all Charisma based Checks (Except for their Charm Ability) Drink: Unless a Vampire drinks at least a Pint of Blood every 3 days, they lose their Spell Masteries and Twilight Masteries (Night Creature, Twilight Creature, Twilight Mastery, Greater Twilight Mastery, and Lord of the Night). Night Creature: A Vampire treats his Wisdom Bonus as being 2 points higher when determining how many times he can Fail Concentration checks in the Twilight. Minor Spell Mastery: At 3rd Level, the Vampire learns a 0th Level Dark Spell that he may use 3 times a day. The DC is Charisma Based. (10 + 1/2 Level + Cha) Twilight Creature: The Vampire gains a +4 bonus to Fortitude Saves to resist the effects of the Twilight Lesser Spell Mastery: At 7th Level, the Vampire learns a 1st Level Dark Spell that he may use 3 times a day. The DC is Charisma Based. (10 + 1/2 Level + Cha) Twilight Mastery: At 9th Level, a Vampire is no longer affected by the effects of the 1st level of the Twilight. This means he does not have to make Concentration Checks to enter or stay in the First Level of the Twilight. Spell Mastery: At 10th Level, the Vampire learns a 2nd Level Dark Spell that he may use 3 times a day. The DC is Charisma Based. (10 + 1/2 Level + Cha) Human Twilight Vampire Starting Package Weapons: Longsword Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 9 + Int modifier. Feat: Twilight Resistance Bonus Feats: Twilight Acclimation Gear: Day Watch Uniform, Identification Papers, Tactical Vest. ---- Category:D20M Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class